Anna Steele, US Marine
by Cookie06
Summary: This is the story of Anna, a US Marine, and her suitor, Christian. What will happen as he introduces her to his sexual perversions? Will she like it and ask for more, or will she only tolerate the abuse. In this universe, there is only a female Marine, trying to figure out who she is, and a male Marine trying to take everything he can, but losing it all. Rated M for a reason.
1. The E-Club

**This story is just starting out and I hope you like it. Special thanks to my mom, who is always in my corner, and 1SouthernBelle, you two are awesome! I've made a few changes to this since yesterday, I hope it reads a bit easier.**

** Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

My name is Anna Steele. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be a Marine. My mom still tells the story of me asking her that if I were a Marine, if I could wear dress whites to my wedding and how upset I was when her answer was that I could wear whatever I wanted instead of, "Yes." I signed my contract 1 year ago today. Now I am sitting in my barracks, wondering how I got here.

I made it through boot camp without ever really being noticed. My recruiter told me that it's better to blend in than be in the bottom. Now, I am at school in 29 Palms to learn my job. I am supposed to be a radio operator in the field. Not an exciting job, but it's better than working in the chow hall. After what happened last night, I don't know which direction is up.

It all started at the Enlisted Club or E-Club. It's a place that service members can go and have a few drinks. There is usually one for each class, Non NCO/Enlisted, Staff NCO, and Officers each have their own. My friends and I just wanted to get drunk, and have a good time. But meeting him drastically changed my plans. I was outside smoking when he approached, asking for a cigarette. He was taller than me by more than a few inches. He kept his hair short on top, and the standard Marine Corps buzz cut on the sides. Looking up into his eyes, they seemed almost grey on the dimly lit patio. His jaw was strong, which matched his muscular neck. I could tell by his broad shoulders, and how his shirt hung off the front of his body, that he was a regular at the gym, even after PT.

I'm not anything special. My long mousy brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, no makeup, and minimal jewelry. I had no interest in impressing anyone, and I could easily blend into the crowd. I'm skinnier than the average girl, too skinny in my opinion. And the oversized t-shirt and jeans dwarfed my already petite frame.

The spark came from when he touched my fingers reaching for the smoke I offered. I thought I was imagining the tension and quickly turned back to my friends. The conversation chased from one topic to the next and I kept that guy in my line of sight. I really didn't contribute to the gossip and banter, I was too busy watching him sit in the corner, undressing him with my eyes. I didn't think he noticed me staring since we were in the shadow of the building. After about 10 minutes outside, we decided to go back in and continue our drinking and dancing. I looked behind me as the door closed, and he was watching me. At least, I'd hoped that's what I saw.

After what felt like an hour of sweating on the overly crowded dance floor, I went back outside alone to cool off and grab a smoke. I told myself that if he was there, this time I would strike up a conversation, I would take the control. Everyone knew me as being a controlling person anyway, time to prove them right. To my relief, and disappointment, he wasn't in the corner where I'd last seen him. Its okay, I told myself. I knew I didn't have the nerve to start a conversation, but I still hoped I could catch another glimpse. As I leaned against the wall, I could hear faint mumbling, but it quickly elevated and more agitated.

"Well, I don't care," a man said sternly. He must have been on the phone, because I didn't hear a response before the next statement came from the same voice.

"You tell him that if he signs those papers before coming out to see me, I'm going to kick his fucking ass!" That was my cue to step back inside and pretend that I was never there. But, before I could toss my smoke into the sand bucket, he rounded the corner, almost running over me. I braced myself by putting my hand on his chest to keep him from stepping on me. I'm taller than most women, but he obviously had no clue how close I was standing to the corner he just whipped around. I could feel his muscles flex under his shirt where I touched him, the tension instantly going hard rock in my stomach.

"Oh, sorry, I was just heading back inside." My voice sounded stronger than I felt. Booze always makes me appear braver than I really am. Looking up at him, I saw that he recognize me and took a quick step back, breaking our physical contact.

"Do you mind if I get another smoke off you? I'm waiting for my buddy, and don't feel like going inside, dealing with the Friday night sausage fest to get him."

"Yeah, sure. But last one. I don't support other people's bad habits." I usually wouldn't have given him the second, Marines are always bumming smokes. I have a one time rule, otherwise, I'd have none.

"I get that. I'm not a usual smoker. Just bored."

"Waiting for your friend?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But I don't think he is going to be ready to leave anytime soon. My name is Christian, by the way."

"I'm Anna. Are you in school, or are you permanent personnel?" Students, like myself and my friends, were not supposed to associate with personnel permanently stationed at 29, but he looked like he might be worth the trouble. With that, the conversation started. Whenever he looked away to exhale the smoke, I'd let my eyes wonder over his face and down his torso.

"I guess I'm in between right now," he answered. I wasn't sure how someone could be in between, but hell, with his face, body and the booze in my system, it didn't really matter to me. If I'd only known how things would end up, I would've cared to ask more questions.

"That's cool." I wanted to keep talking to him, but other people were coming outside to cool off and burn one. I stepped a little closer to him, ensuring no one felt the need to join our conversation. "Are you leaving with your friend?" I asked. I pleaded with myself not to sound as pathetic as I felt, reaching for anything to talk about.

"Nah, I'm probably going to head out soon. This place isn't my usual spot. Are your friends still inside?" As he spoke, his voice lulled me into a fog, so smooth, almost like satin being draped around my body.

"Yeah, but, I need to get back soon. I have to get up early in the morning." A short cadence began to work through my mind, 'Ask me to leave, ask me to leave.'

"Well that sucks," was his only response. I could see his cigarette nearing the end of its life, so I had to do something fast.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go tell my friends bye, and get out of here." I knew that if I made it seem as it our time was over, he would have to pull the trigger or walk away. I silently pleased that he would make the right decision.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Anna." Dammit! That was not what I wanted to hear. Could I have been wrong about the tension?

I turned and headed inside, telling him bye over my shoulder. After that serious let down, I was starting to sober up and it was time to head back to the barracks. I found my friends, and declined offers of them walking me back as I told them goodnight. I wanted the time alone and didn't feel like babysitting drunken jar heads. I just wanted to go back to my room and get out my special egg. I could feel that I was already moist from the tension between Christian and I. Picturing his hands on me and the high vibrations would push me over the edge in no time. At least I would get some sort relief tonight.

As I pushed through the crowd to the front door, I was relieved to be leaving. The E-Club was becoming rather packed and 5 guys to every 1 girl sounded more fun than it actually was. I opened the door, the cool air on my face felt refreshing. I hadn't been inside for long, but I don't do well with crowds. I wasn't more than 2 feet from the door when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I went to twist it away and yell when I noticed Christian's face. He looked me square in the eyes before pulling me away. The heat I felt from his touch raced from my wrist to my core in a nanosecond.

* * *

**What did you think? More to come! -Cookie**


	2. Around the Corner

**This story is just starting out and I hope you like it. Special thanks to my mom, who is always in my corner!**

**Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended. **

* * *

He pulled me around the corner of the club, near the parking lot, where someone would have to be looking for us to see. Once he stopped, I looked up at him. "Christian, what…" and his lips silenced my words. He had his hands on my face, used his body to push me back against the wall. Once there was nowhere else to go, his hands slowly ran down my body, feeling each curve and bump on their way to my hips. He kept me like that, pinned against the wall with his mouth on mine for what seemed like minutes.

When he finally released me, his mouth went to my neck and my hands found themselves gripping the back of his head and neck, not letting him move away. I could feel his fingers squeezing my hips, slowly moving my bagging sweater up so he could touch my skin. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my throat. The sound seemed to have brought him back to reality. As he straightened, he looked back it to my eyes, searching my face for something. I let my hands fall to his waist, as his rose to my shoulders. I didn't back down from his gaze, and began slipping my finger between his waistband and skin. This seemed to spur him on enough that he whispered in my ear, "Not a word." I could only nod my head in acceptance as his mouth again took possession of mine again.

His hands began their decent down my body again, only this time did not stop at my hips. They worked their way around to rear end, picking me up. He pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, with my back still against the wall. From this position, I could feel him growing, straining against his jeans, pushing up and into me. Again, I could feel myself making small moans happily into his mouth. If he noticed, his only reaction was to kiss me harder.

Pulling his mouth from mine, he whispered, "Invite me back to your room."

"Please come to my room," I could barely manage the words. I was light-headed from the kiss, and he was still pinning me against the wall, with his hands beneath me.

He rested his head against mine, catching his breath before he put me down. I couldn't stop wondering what was happening. I was used to men being forward, but very few were so sure of themselves to pull what he just did. As he eased me to the ground, he gave me one more quick kiss, sucking the air from my lungs again. Then, he broke the physical contact.

As we walked up the hill back to my barracks, he did not touch me. After what had just happened, I was okay if we didn't talk, but no physical contact? It felt a bit strange to have him all over me one minute, then nothing the next. I tried not to think about the force of his body as he pressed me against the wall, the heat from his mouth as he took possession of mine, or the sparks that erupted inside me at his touch, as we walked.

When we rounded the corner, the building came into view. As we passed the smoke pit, he paused.

"Mind if I get another smoke off you? I could use one after that."

"Sure," I said. What did he mean by after that? After the walk, or him mauling me against the wall? I decided I could use one too, and sat to pull my pack and lighter from my purse. We sat there, in silence, letting the nothing stretch between us. He seemed to be distracted, looking out over the desert as he smoked. When he finished, he still didn't turn to look at me. When I was done, I got up and put my cigarette in the bucket, waiting for him to make a move towards the stairs.

He looked at me for a moment, making eye contact for the first time since he let away from the wall, again searching my face.

"What room are you in?" he asked.

"This way," I said as I began walking. It was too late to turn back now, I wanted him too much. I took off walking, knowing he was going to follow. I made up the first flight of stairs before I felt my confidence wavering.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked turning back to him.

"If you're not, say so now, otherwise, not a word," He responded. What was with him? No one wants to get to know a one night stand, but this is ridiculous.

I turned and kept walking. When I got to my door, I quickly unlocked it. I walked to the nightstand to flip on the light. I purposely didn't turn on the overhead fluorescents, too worried about him seeing all of my imperfections.

"That bed's mine. My roommate is gone for the weekend with her boyfriend." I needed to qualify why the other bed was made, and make sure that he knew we wouldn't be interrupted. I'd be damned if someone told me I wasn't allowed to speak. He only nodded his head in understanding.

He walked over to the bathroom door, looking to me as if asking me if I needed to go in.

"Nah, I'm good," I said.

"Good." With that, he shut the door, locking it from my side so no one from the adjoining room could come in to mine.

Once he locked the door, there was an immediate shift in the room. The air thickened, and his gaze never left mine. As he walked back across the room, it felt like an eternity even though it was only four feet. His hands found my face before his lips did. But once they made contact, he began undressing me. It was only a matter of seconds before we were both without clothes and I was being pushed back on the bed. The moment that my shoulders touched the bed, he paused to turn off the light, leaving us in the darkness that concealed our desires.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Hope you enjoyed it! More to come. -Cookie**


	3. Not A Word

**A few edits... This story is rated Mature for a reason. If you do not like it, then please don't read it. It is in the spirit of The 50 Shades of Grey story (No copyright is intended) therefore, it does contain BDSM. And please, do not post comments attacking other readers for liking it. Again I ask that if you do not like it, don't read it!**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, the Thanksgiving holiday had me sidetracked. Hopefully, the wait was worth it. Special thanks to my mom, who is always in my corner!**

**Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I started on her lips, I want to worship her body and her choice for letting me come back to her barracks and be with her. Her taste was a mixture of toffee and sugar. I couldn't imagine where that came from but it didn't matter. My hands cupped her face, holding her still as I slowly kneeled above her.

She started tracing the muscles on my back with her hands, running her fingers over the peaks and valleys. It started a tingle on my skin that tickled me with lust.

I moved to her neck, lightly kissing and biting just an inch at a time to her breast. Her breasts were absolute perfection. The soft mounds that peeked beneath my mouth and fingers gave way to her arousal. I could feel her arch back with my touch, pushing her breast firmer into my mouth.

When she rested her hands on my shoulders, letting her hips rise off the bed, begging for me, I could smell her moisture. Each woman has a distinct set, and hers was bliss, smooth and warm.

"Are you sure?" I asked, searching her eyes. I thought she might have been drinking; I just wanted to give her the option to stop. I didn't want to, but I knew it was best to ask. I didn't need bull shit like that again. I explored her face for any sign that she might have changed her mind; she held her bearing well and only nodded her consent.

"Don't move," I ordered. She laid still only her eyes following me. I moved off the bed to get the condom on my jeans. I hadn't brought it for me. At least that's what I told myself when I put in my pocket before heading out tonight. I knew my boys were not always the most prepared, and I really didn't want to have the STD conversation with them again. My plans had changed when I met her, and now I'm using it myself. I had made the decision outside smoking that if she gave me a chance I wouldn't back out. Not this time. Not this woman. There was something about Anna that told me she was different. She could accept what I brought to the table. After the last and only time I picked up a female Marine, I promised myself that I would never make that mistake again. Anna was different. She didn't shy away from gaze like most women would have. Even the various clubs I had been to around the world, women often found it difficult to look me in the eye and stand up to my scrutiny.

Her body was toned, not overly muscular and her limbs were long and smooth to the touch. Her breasts were the perfect size for her frame and still had just the right amount of perkiness. She had a few tattoos that had not been noticeable in her baggy clothes earlier. She had one just below her collarbone on the left side. It looked like words, but was too far away to make out exactly what they were. Why would she ever cover her excellent physique? I'm sure she could have her pick of the enlisted men, if she had wanted them. She seemed to initially make herself less desirable to avoid the attention. I had watched her through the window at the club; she didn't seem to notice the men that tried to dance with her. I thought that maybe she was a snob, but after a while I noticed they didn't seem to register in her mind.

As I made my way back to her bed, she brought her hands up to her torso, slowly feeling her smooth skin and body as if it were foreign to her until I laid my eyes upon it. When I made my way to position myself between her knees, she let out a small groan, again lifting herself to accept me. I positioned myself at her opening, guiding myself in only a little.

"Christian, please." She begged. Her voice was so soft; it took me a moment to realize that she spoke. I reached up, caressing her face, looking into her eyes, searching again for sign that I shouldn't continue. When I found none, I pulled my hand away and slapped her across the face.

"I said no talking," as I spoke, I slammed the rest of the way inside of her. Her face was shocked at first, contorting into a look of anger, until she felt me filling her. Her cave was so warm and moist; I could feel her contracting, telling me that she liked this more than she knew.

I continued, resting on my heels of my feet, pulling her towards me with my hands on her hips. I withdrew and entered over and over, watching her get lost in the feeling of my manhood. Her hands had taken to needing the mounds of flesh on her chest. As she came closer her climax, I paused, barely inside, wanting to extend our time together. Again, she spoke.

"Don't stop." She whispered. And I slapped her hard. This time tears sprung to her eyes.

"Don't cry, just feel it." That was all the encouragement I could give. I couldn't talk her into continuing, she had to decide that for herself. Either she would allow it, or tell me to leave; and with her nod, I had all the approval I needed.

I leaned forward, resting my hands on either side of her shoulders, moving faster. I could feel her getting close, watching her bite her lip to keep from speaking. When it was finally too much to bear for her, she made eye contact with me. Opening her mouth to speak, I tilted my head to the side asking the silent question, is that what you want? Instead of using her words she pushed my torso up, so I was resting on my heels again.

I moved my hands to her breast, squeezing as she moved her hips to keep momentum. Her hands were wrapped around the back of my thighs, pulling herself onto me again and again.

As she thrust me into her harder, she spoke, "Please."

This time I didn't hesitate before brought my hand down on her face. She knew what she was doing now.

"Again," she said, and I watch her pale skin red underneath my palm. This final blow brought her to her breaking point. I felt her body began to explode around me and I could no longer hold back my own climax.

Once we had both recovered, I pushed myself down and away from her. Picking up my clothes as I headed towards the bathroom to wash up, I didn't spend much time in there, but when I exited, she was gone. I decide to give her some space. If she wanted see me again, I left my name and cell number next to her bed. After what just happened, she may have some things to work out.

* * *

**Let me know if you like things from his POV, maybe we can add more. **

**Thank you for reading! -Cookie**


	4. Field Day

**Thank you to my mom. You make my writing better!**

**This story is rated Mature for a reason. If you do not like it, then please don't read it. It is in the spirit of The 50 Shades of Grey story (No copyright is intended) therefore, it does contain BDSM. **

**Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

Anna's POV

I heard the bathroom door click closed and quickly got up, rushing to put clothes on so I could get out of there. My hands were shaking as I tried to button up my jeans. I managed to get out of my room and close the door without making too much noise. I made it to the smoke pit on the other side of the building before the tears started. Kneeling down next to the wall, I tried to make myself as small as possible. The tears burned down my cheeks. I could not help but question what had just occurred. I let a man put his hands on me. Who was I? I spent the next 20 to 30 minutes in the smoke pit, chain-smoking, trying to figure out what had happened. I could be honest enough with myself to know that I liked it, but what I couldn't understand is how I let it start begin with. I wasn't that person, I wasn't some deviant with the fucked up childhood who needed pain to be able to feel anything.

Shaking my head, I stood. Surely he had to be gone by now. At least I prayed that he would be gone. I slowly walked around to the front of the barracks, checking the smoke pit to see if he was there. When I saw that it was only a couple of my fellow classmates, I turned to go back up to my room.

"Hey Steele." One of them yelled. "What are you doing? Come over here." I looked over my shoulder to see who it was; I still couldn't recognize them by the sound of their voice.

I decided that one last cigarette before the end of the night couldn't hurt. I turned and started walking towards them, drawing another cigarette from my pack. As I got closer I could see that it was Sellers and Yates. Both of them were been in combat training with me, so we all had become close friends.

"What have you guys been up to tonight?" I asked.

"The usual drama." Sellers answered. "Hanging out at the E-Club, watching grunts. I guess a bunch of them called someone to pick them up because they were too drunk to drive their own vehicles back. But the guy never showed up. So they just ended up walking the mile back to the barracks."

"That sucks for them." I responded. I sat and listened to the banter between them as I finish my cigarette, wondering how my night would've been if I had just stayed at the club.

"I think I saw one of our new guys take a desert rat, you know one of the civilians that just wants to hook up with a Marine, back to his room here." Yates said. "They were both in civilian clothes, so I really couldn't tell."

Desert rats were usually the last to be taken home because their physical appearance left a lot to be desired. Their main priority was to marry or get knocked up by a Marine so they had guaranteed income, housing, and insurance.

"Yeah, we're waiting for her to come out." Sellers said.

"Why? You guys want sloppy seconds?" I said.

"Of course. Why the fuck not?" Sellers said.

"Have fun with that, I'm heading up." I said as I walked away. All the guys hooked up with the desert rat when they first get here. It's like a rite of passage or something. I guess after a month the combat training, you'd sleep with anything.

When I got back up to my room the overhead light was on again. My heart raced as I slowly walked in, searching, checking to see if he was still there. Once I was satisfied, I locked my door, and flipped off the light. Going to the bathroom, I started myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different. It felt like something had changed, but I couldn't see what it was. I turned on the water as hot as it would go in the shower. I wanted to forget. I needed to forget. Once the water lost it searing heat, it was time to get out.

I put on my skivvies and crawled into bed. My roommate would be home in the morning, and I could pretend like this never happened. It wasn't until I turned over to turn off the bedside lamp that I notice the slip of paper on my nightstand. Picking it up, I could his name, Christian Grey and his phone number. Not knowing if I actually want to keep it or not, I just stuffed it in my drawer. Out of sight, out of the mind, unless I was looking for it.

The next morning, I woke up at my usual time of 6:30 AM. Picking up my cell phone, I texted my best friend, Tara Young. _How did everything go last night?_

_It was good. We were there until last call. Where did you end up?_ Tara responded.

_I just came back to my room._

_That sucks. You should've stayed with us._

_Yeah, I agree. That probably would've been better._

_Are you going to the Chow Hall for breakfast?_

_No. I think I'm going to go for run._

_Have fun with that. _It was a normal thing for us to say when we were done with a conversation.

As I sat my phone down, I went back to the bathroom. I wonder if I'd changed overnight into the monster I felt like. I still seemed the same when I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe I wasn't becoming that kind of person. It was just one night; I can chalk it up to a bad decision, right? I walked over to the window, sitting on the ledge; I looked out, wondering, what now?

I looked at my tennis shoes deciding that I really didn't want to run. So, I tossed on a pair jeans and a sweatshirt from last night, I'm not trying to win a beauty contest, and I made my way to the Chow Hall, hoping to run into Tara. Got my tray of food, and searched the dining area for her familiar face. I couldn't see her so I just sat at a table next to the window. I picked at my food in silence, not able to forget about last night. What was it that made him so unforgettable? Was it him, or was it what we did?

I spent the remainder of my Sunday doing laundry, pressing uniforms, and getting ready for field day. I'm proud to be a Marine, so I always make sure I look sharp in uniform. I hate polishing my boots, so I always get my neighbor to do it for me. I roll her sleeves, she makes my boots shine. This is something we learned in boot, to share our talents. Rolling sleeves is a talent, not everybody can do it right, making it stay all week, and look good. I can get just about anything I need done with the promise of rolling sleeves.

When I knock on her door, I hear scuffling around inside. It takes her a few moments to answer, and when she opens her door, I can see why. It looks like everything she owns is on the floor in the middle of her room.

"What the hell, Vega?" I asked. "Jackson's going to be pissed!" Jackson, her roommate, was more than a neat freak, even for a Marine. Not sure where she was, but field day for them was going to suck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But at least there's no inspection tomorrow." Vega answered.

"What do you mean, no inspection?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? We have our new Commanding Officer's (CO's) brief tomorrow." She said.

"Shit. I totally forgot. Why are they waiting till 1600 for it anyway?"

"I don't know. But you know they are going to form us up at 1400."

"I hate it when they do that. Now we get to stand in formation for two hours before the crap even starts. And you know everyone and their dog is going to want to give a speech."

"Welcome to the Marine Corps. Hurry up and wait."

"I know, right? Anyway, do you want me to roll your sleeves? My boots could use your loving hand."

"Yeah, my cami's are over there, in that pile by the door. Leave your boots; I'll drop them off whenever I'm done."

"Thanks Vega. I really appreciate it. Do you need any help in here?"

"No, I was looking for the picture of me and my girl. I thought I left it on my desk, but now I can't find it."

Vega usually didn't mention her girlfriend. She was always referred to as her best friend. Even though 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' had been repealed, it was still not okay to be gay in the Marine Corps.

"Well, let me know if you do," I said as I turned to pick up her uniforms.

I headed back to my room. Since there was no field day tomorrow, I decide to just veg out and watch TV. My roommate got in a little after 2100, looking annoyed.

"What'd he do?" I asked in reference to her boyfriend. He was always up to something that pissed her off.

"Same shit as always." She answered. I figured she didn't want to talk about it. But then again, when did she ever want to talk to me. We may have shared a room, but that was all we had in common. Her MOS, or job, was different than mine, so she was on a different schedule, in a different class, and knew different people than me.

As I tried to fall asleep, I couldn't help myself but picturing Christian above me. Between my legs, looking down at me with his head angled, asking that silent question. What if I had said stop? What if I told him no? Would he have continued? I chastise myself, knowing that the mere thought of him above me again, with the deepness in his eyes, I would said yes all over again. It with his images my mind that I fall asleep to. The dreams that follow are more than enjoyable.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More to come soon! -Cookie**


	5. Falling Out

**Special Treat! To make up for missing the week of Thanksgiving, and because my mom is the greatest... Here is the next chapter a few days early.**

**This story is rated Mature for a reason. If you do not like it, then please don't read it. It is in the spirit of The 50 Shades of Grey story (No copyright is intended) therefore, it does contain BDSM.**

**Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

The next morning, my alarm slowly pulls me from my dream. I was with him, again, only we weren't in my bed. I remember being blind folded, feeling extra sensitive to his caresses of my body. When I hit snooze, all I wanted was to continue my dream. But, it was Monday, and the PT formation wasn't going to wait for me.

I quickly put on my tennis shoes and ran out the door. Made it to formation just-in-time, today was another three-mile run in the sand. Of yes, fun times to be had for all. Once PT was over, we had an hour to get showered, changed grab some food, and get back in formation for class. The day passed uneventfully until about 1430. It was time to form up for the new COs brief.

My class formation was near the back of the company formation. I couldn't even see where the new commanding officer was going to be standing. Young and I passed the time with idle chitchat, making plans for the upcoming weekend. We decided on doing the same thing as the previous weekend, heading to the E –Club Saturday night. I wasn't sure if I would run into Christian again, and I definitely wasn't ready to admit that I might want to.

It was time for the briefing to start, as we were all called to attention and then told to rest. While the rest position allowed movement and talking, everyone knew better than to attract attention to themselves. I began a mental check list of things I wanted to accomplish the coming week.

My most recent tattoo was beginning to heal, and the itch to get another was already starting. Maybe going to the local shop and having them draw up a Marine Corps motivational design could take up an evening.

I was going over the things I wanted incorporated while the speeches were going on. We went from rest to attention each time the speaker changed. I didn't pay much attention to all of the speeches because it seems we've heard them all too many times before. "Ooh Rah, Marine Corps!" and "Be proud! Be safe! Be a Marine!" were all hammered into our heads over and over.

Finally, it was time for the new CO, and then the would be night was ours.

"Ooh Rah, Marines!" he started.

The company followed with the obligatory, "Ooh Rah, Sir!"

"My name is Captain Grey, and…" I stopped listening. My brain was stuck. What did he just say his name was? I strained around the devil dogs in front of me to see if I could get a glimpse of his face. Young nudged me with her elbow.

"What the hell are you doing, Steele? Stop moving!" She whispered.

"What did he say his name was?" I asked, trying not to sound like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"I don't know. I can barely hear him. What does it matter? If it's shiny, salute it."

What does it matter? My mind was screaming. I had to pause, take a deep breath, and remove the shocked look from my face. It couldn't be him. He was at the E-Club. Officers are not allowed at the E-Club. But, I never saw him inside. He was only outside, talking on the phone, or waiting for his friends. That's what he said, right? He didn't introduce himself by his last name, which was weird for a Marine. Young's first name is Tara, but everyone goes by their last name or a nickname even if they don't want it.

My brain felt like it was in a fog, trying to put all of the pieces together. Hearing the call to attention snapped me back to reality. Once we were released, Young walked with me to the chow hall. Again, I only picked at my food, still trying to figure out if a captain of Marines ended up in my barracks room two nights ago and how could that have happened.

"Hello, Steele, you in there?" Young asked, snapping her fingers at me.

"Yeah, sorry, what's up?

"Nothing, you just seem to be spacing out. What happened during the brief? Why were you moving around so much?"

I quickly decided that it would be best if I didn't reveal what I was actually thinking or might be going on. "Oh, I locked my knees again and started to get light headed." I lied. But at least it was something I was known to do. When Young and I first got to 29 Palms, I fell out of our first formation, like an idiot. I locked my knees and passed out, right into her back. All I remember is hearing the Platoon Sergeant yelling, "Somebody catch her. CATCH HER!" It seemed like a decent lie. The look of empathy in her face showed me that she believed it.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"It's not like I try, trust me. It's kind of embarrassing." The rest of our meal passed with easy banter, and once we were finished, I told her I'd meet her at the E-club after I did some laundry.

Young seemed to spend all of her time either working out or having fun. She wasn't a slut, but she enjoyed having her pick of the male Marines at the artillery school located on the other side of the base.

Once back in my room, I hung up my cami's, grabbing my dirty clothes and headed to the laundry room. I was passing by the smoke pit when I saw him. He looked even better in uniform than the civilian clothes from the other night. He was talking with one of the sergeants from another class. I felt my stomach dropped when he made eye contact with me. I quickly turned my head and walked to the laundry room, trying to keep from tripping over my own feet and embarrassing myself along the way. I hate girls that get all flustered and skittish around guys. Now I am acting just like one of them. Holy shit, I did the CO, and what we did, holy shit!

Why was he in the smoke pit? He had to know these were my barracks. I loaded up a couple of washers quickly and made my way back to my room, avoiding the smokers. I wasn't sure if my stomach could handle another sighting. I knew before I even opened the door that where I was going.

The nightstand. I pulled open the drawer, grabbing his phone number. I wasn't sure if I should call, so I decided texted him. _Can we to talk?_

I waited for 5 minutes and got no reply. I stuffed my phone my pocket and headed back to the laundry room. The washers locked, but is always better to sit watch to make sure no one messed with your clothes. There are usually wasn't this empty on a Monday, but everyone was out enjoying their freedom from field day. As the door clicked close behind me my phone chirped and I instantly felt my heart began to race. I wonder if he'll agree to meet me. The way I ran out on him the other night I was surprised he left me his phone number.

When I pulled out my phone, it was just a text from Young. _Jager bomb special tonight! 3$ No wonder field day is on Mondays! I'm going to be hung over tomorrow! _And with her looks, should wouldn't have to pay for one of them.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed my phone, disappointed. Why am I suddenly all butterflies over this guy? II'm not some pathetic looking thing, I can have my pick of men. I put in my ear buds and hit play on my "angry" playlist. There's nothing better than losing my thoughts in music.

Satisfied that I was alone, I began to sing along with the music. I texted Young back, _Not sure if I'll make it out tonight. If I do, I'll let you know._ Seeing him outside reminded me I need to figure some things out about myself, and about what I want or why I let those things happen.

Clicking send, I felt someone come in the room. I immediately stopped singing.

* * *

**Don't worry, the next one comes on Tuesday. -Cookie**


	6. Laundry Room

**This story is rated Mature for a reason. If you do not like it, then please don't read it. It is in the spirit of The 50 Shades of Grey story (No copyright is intended) therefore, it does contain BDSM.**

**Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"What you doing here?" She sounded surprised. She is better looking than I remember and the look of shock on her face took nothing away from her beauty. She had changed out of her uniform, donning a pair of faded sweats, rolled a couple times on her hips, and pulled up onto her calves. Her T-shirt was faded with a sarcastic remark printed across the front. I wonder if she knew that trying not to look good only made her look hot.

"Just looking around. I'm the new CO for Charlie Company, Capt. Grey." I said. "I want to see what living conditions my Marines have." I knew she was a student when she brought me back here the other night. There are four different companies in school at 29 and only three barracks, so the students from each company are intermixed.

"I figure that you can look around any place you'd like by looking at the rank on your collar, Sir. I'm Lance Cpl. Steele. Is it everything you hoped for and more?" She sharply responded. Her sarcastic tone was not lost on me. We were alone, so I didn't stop the small smile from creeping onto my face. While I was aware that there are cameras in here, there is no audio. Our words were safe. But our actions had to be discreet.

"Not quiet. What company are you with, Lance Cpl. Steele?" I asked, like I didn't already know. When I got the roster of my Marines this morning, her name was the only one I saw.

"As matter of fact, Sir, I'm in your company. What's going on? Why are you acting like you don't know me? And what the hell happened the other night?" With each phrase, her voice became tenser. I know that she's confused, but no more than I am.

I started shaking my head. "Dammit Anna. There was one in four chances that you weren't in my company. I was praying that you were not, and now I'm in uniform; I have to keep up appearances. I can't." I hoped that she could hear the frustration in my voice.

"The other night was, well, let's not talk about that here. I got your text. I wasn't sure if you were going to report me or just wanted to talk. So I figured the laundry room was as safe a place as any." But this is not where I wanted to be at that moment. I needed to be with her, but not here. I could feel the electricity growing between us.

"I can't text you because it will leave evidence." I tried to explain.

Her eyes softened and I could see that she understood what I was saying. But she still didn't know what I wanted from her, or how lost I'd become since meeting her.

"So, if we can't talk here, then where? I don't think it's safe for you to come to my barracks anymore." She was right, but the thought of her in her barracks made me smile.

"I agree. Will you go for a ride with me?" I asked.

"A ride with you? Where? I don't have a bike." The tension began to fade from her body as she relaxed.

"No, no, I have a motorcycle. Just to talk. We'll stay on base if you want."

"How are we supposed to talk on a motorcycle? And what if someone sees us?" She asked. With the thought of feeling her body pressed against mine, her arms wrapped around me, I knew I had to feel her again.

"We go to the helicopter landing pad and just hangout if you want."

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, not looking me in the eye. What have I done? I didn't want her to cower to me. She was different than any of the others. I wanted her to be equal to me.

"Anna, please, tell me how you want to do this. I can't read your mind." My frustration was getting the best of me. How was I going to tell her she has the power when, she'd so easily let go of it the other night.

"We don't have to stay on base. We can go anywhere I guess." She was still not looking me in the eye and began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Was I making her uncomfortable?

"Okay. I'll pick you up outside the E-Club in 2 hours. Is that enough time?"

"Sure. See you then." I turned to leave, but her whisper stopped me.

"Christian?" I didn't turn around before I responded. I needed to get away before I did something that would get us both in trouble.

"Yes."

"I'm not a one night stand type of girl." Hearing the pain in her voice made the ball of nerves in my stomach turn into a rock. I didn't want to cause her pain, not like this. I had made it to the door, my hand ready to turn the handle.

"Come to me. The camera can't see us here."

I waited until she was so close that I could reach out and touch her. Then, with one hand still on the handle, so we would have some warning if someone else tried to come in, I pulled her up against me, out of view of the window.

I let my hand caress the smooth skin of her face, from her temple to her jaw. She closed her eyes, leaning her face into my palm. I could see the muscles in her neck relax, her hands stilling at my touch.

"You don't know the power you hold over me Anna. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the other night. I hear you whisper my name when no one is around. The only way you're a one night stand is if you want to be." Her eyes opened as I finished speaking. I could see the internal war she was fighting. I know all too well that I couldn't help her; I could only hope.

With a quick kiss on her cheek, I bolted. Being so close to her, feeling her skin on mine again, having her scent fill my nose was too much. I felt myself beginning to growing hard as I walked back to the parking lot. Her hair smelled like raspberries today, mixed with the same toffee scent from smoking.

Once back to my car, I pulled out my phone. I needed to send a quick text to Anna and get her hat size.

_What's your cover size?_

My younger brother had called while I was in the laundry room. Ever since our dad had been killed in action the previous year, he wanted to join the Marines. Dad made the ultimate sacrifice, and because of it, I put half of the life insurance money, a half million, into a savings account for Kyle. It was supposed to be his college fund. The other half sat in a high yield, long term savings account for me. I never really needed the money, unless it was to buy some new toy, like my bike. But after a semester of school, Kyle decided that he wanted to go enlisted. A recruiter stopped him in the mall and told him how glorious it would be. It was time to talk some sense into him. On my drive back to base housing, where I loved, I called.

"Hello?" I could hear the anger in Kyle's voice. After the conversation with his girlfriend on Saturday night, I called the commanding officer for the recruiting unit over there. While he was not pleased with my request, he understood and agreed to back off.

"Hey man, I know you're mad. But, Dad would want you to get your degree before you come in."

"You don't know what Dad would want, Christian! Dad is dead. I know you think you're helping me, but you're not. Now Sgt. Phillips won't even return my calls, and every time I call the office, no one will talk to me. What the hell did you do?"

"Kyle, you need to listen to me. Enlisted is not the same as officer. You get the shit end of the stick. I'm not saying you can't join, just do it the smart way. Do you think I didn't talk to Dad about going enlisted? He's the one that convinced me to go officer."

"Well, enlisted was good enough for Dad, so that's where I'm going. You can support me or not, either way, it's my choice." He was right. Kyle wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't need me to look after him like before, when our mom ran out about 10 years ago. Kyle was only 8 when she left, he only remembered the good things about her.

"Alright, you win. I'll call the CO back and let him know I was wrong and over stepped my bounds. So what MOS are you thinking of?" MOS stood for military occupational specialty code. It's a four digit number that classifies your job. The first two digits are the field or area of your job; the last two are your specialty.

"Probably 0311, at least to start out. Dad started as a basic grunt and made his way to a Master Sargent." An 0311 was the most basic infantry you could get, it wasn't where I wanted my brother.

"Okay. Kyle, I wish you would think about this some more, but it is your decision. I'm back at my house and need to get going. Call me soon. Love you bro."

"Yeah, alright. Love you." When the call disconnected, I sat staring at the phone in my hand. Anna had texted me back and I still hadn't left the parking lot. I knew it was his decision, just like Anna's was hers. I couldn't make either one for them, but both decisions were heavy on my conscience.

* * *

**Happy holidays to those who celebrate! Special thanks to my mom! What do you all think of getting a flash back to the night in the barracks, but from Anna's perspective? -Cookie**


	7. Bike Ride

**This story is rated Mature for a reason. If you do not like it, then please don't read it. It is in the spirit of The 50 Shades of Grey story (No copyright is intended) therefore, it does contain BDSM.**

******Thank you Mom!**

**Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

My Harley was a fully restored pan head. It had been my dad's. He had sold it before he went overseas. It took me almost 4 months to find it and buy it back. It took another 6 months to have it restored. I had the hard tale changed to shocks, took off the sissy bar and ape hangers. The rework on the motor, paint and new chrome was what my dad had always wanted to do with it.

When I pulled up outside of the E-Club, Anna was standing outside. I was careful not to take off my helmet out of fear of being recognized. She had changed again, this time she was wearing jeans that were tight around her hips, showing how small her waist was. Her t-shirt wasn't much looser and had a frilly design up the front that wrapped its way around the back. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she walked up to the bike.

I handed her the helmet that I purchased a half hour before. It had a full face mask; I didn't want to risk her taking a rock in the cheek. Her face was too perfect to allow anything to mess it up. I held out my hand to her as she climbed on behind me. Once she was seated, I turned away from the e-club and lifted my mask.

"Have you ever been on a bike before?"

"No." I could see the fear and excitement in her face as she looked over the helmet.

"Basically, you follow me. Lean against my back, hold on, and when I lean, you lean with me."

"Okay." She tried to sound calm, but her nerves were coming across in her voice.

"Put this on, California law." I said tapping the helmet she now clutched like a life vest. "Do you have your driver's license?"

"Yeah, and my ID." A military ID was something you never went anywhere without.

"Okay. We're going off base, if you're still okay with it." She nodded and slide the helmet over her hair. I made sure that her helmet fit snuggly and was fastened right. I let my fingers graze her neck before I turned around. I couldn't help myself after seeing her face everywhere I looked and hearing her voice calling my name.

I flipped my mask down, and put the bike into gear. The first few miles getting off base were a little shaky for Anna. At the first stop sign, I had to reach back and pull her arms around me so that she could relax into me. At the stop light, she jumped when I reached back and put my hand on her leg. I knew it was her first time, but I needed to touch her. I wanted to do more than touch her but we still had to talk.

By the time we were off base and heading into town, she was getting more comfortable on the bike. Her grip loosened and she ran her hand down my thigh. I couldn't handle her distracting me so I put her hand back on my stomach. After being so close to her in the laundry room, I was already wound up pretty tightly.

Once we were in Joshua Tree, I pulled around to the back of a motel parking lot. Anna jumped off the bike and had her helmet off before I could get the kick stand out.

"What the hell are we doing at a motel, Christian? What are you thinking? What do you think is going to happen?" It wasn't what she thought.

"This is the first place I saw where we wouldn't be seen." I was trying to get her to understand, but her temper was rising faster than I could get out an explanation.

"It's not what you think. We are not staying here."

"Damn right we're not!" she declared.

"Fuck, Anna, would you just listen to me? Give me a change to explain." She crossed her arms over her body, still holding the strap of the helmet in her fist.

"I needed to be close to you. This was the first place I saw where I could stop and no one would see us, see what we were doing."

"And what are we doing Captain Grey?" I finally had enough of her anger. If I couldn't tell her, I would show her.

I got off the bike, setting my helmet on my seat and began walking up to the building.

"Come here," I called over my shoulder. I didn't stop to make sure that she followed me, but I could hear her foot steps in the gravel and knew she was a few steps behind. You get used to hearing things most people don't notice when you've had the training we have. You just seem to know how close friendlies are and if there is something else close by too.

When I reached the wall, I turned and took the helmet strap out of her hand. I let it slide to the ground as I put my other hand around the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as I pulled her towards me. When my mouth finally met hers, I turned and pushed her up against the wall.

I couldn't get enough of her; I had to taste her, to feel her body melting into mine. I used my hips to pin her against the wall as I took her hair into my hands. When I closed my fists around her hair, her mouth finally opened to mine. She reached her hands up to my shoulders pulling herself up. I eased off of hips, but kept possession of her mouth with mine. Her fingers were digging into my t-shirt, and her quiet moans told me that she wanted this as much as I did.

I let one hand wonder down her torso, feeling her tiny waist. I used my other hand to pull her hair tighter and move her face away so I could have access to her neck. I bit small pieces of flesh along her jaw until I was next to her ear.

"I needed to feel you, that's why I stopped here. Understand?" Her answering moan was enough for me to continue my assault on her delicate flesh. We were only able to stay like this for seconds longer before I heard a car door slam.

I quickly reached around and grabbed her helmet, shoving it in her hands.

"Put it on." It wasn't a request, and she understood. We couldn't be caught out together like this. As the older man passed by us, we quickly walked back to the bike. Once he was safely inside, I flipped up the visor of her helmet.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes, much, thank you." Her cheeks were still flush and it looked like I might have left a mark on her neck.

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to listen." She looked down and she began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt again. I reached up, touching the bottom of her helmet, tipping her head back so I could see her eyes again.

"Please don't look away from me. Your eyes tell me so much." I could see the fear returning in her eyes. "I need to know what you're thinking and your eyes tell me everything."

"No one's ever cared too much about what I thought before, why do you?" She asked.

"Because you're more than a pretty face and a nice body. You have a lot going on in that grape." I said as I tapped the side of her helmet, making her head rock. Her smile slowly returning to her face. She was never hard on the eyes, but when she smiled, it could take your breath away and made me want to press my lips to hers again.

"You ready to get something to eat?" I asked, trying to keep things above board. At least, for now.

"Yeah, where though? Isn't it too risky around here?" I had an idea, but if we went, there were some rules she had to follow.

"I have a buddy that lives out here with his kid. But you can't say anything about being in my command. He's really cool, but he's still a marine and this," I said as I motioned to her and I, "is not exactly allowed."

"Tell me about it." She retorted. Her shoulders relaxed as she let go of some of the tension she seemed to be carrying.

We got back on the bike and I sent a quick message.

_Stopping by with a friend for a bit. Be there in about 5. _

I took the long way to Reed's place. I wanted time to work out my story and it felt good to have her arms wrapped around me again.

Before I was ready, I was knocking on the door of an apartment. Reed answered and pulled me into a hug. He was a bit shorter than me, but as stocky as they come. He was one of those guys that spent all of his extra time at the gym, and was able to put on muscle like most people put on clothes.

"Hey Grey, what have you been up to? How'd the first day with the new company go? Eat any boots? Anyone fuck up yet?"

He continued to talk as he turned and walked back into the apartment. I squeezed Anna's hand as we walked into the living room.

"Remember that kid, what was his name? You had him in the push up position for half the day up in admin on the first day at your last command?"

"Hey Reed," I had to stop him before he said too much. Anna didn't need to hear about all the ways I've played fuck fuck with my marines. Fuck fuck is the term we use when we play dumb games with Marines who are messing up.

"It's not just me. Anna's with me."

"Who's Anna," he called from the kitchen. He was shuffling around in the fridge, getting some beers.

I squeezed her hand again as I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was time to stake my claim.

"My girlfriend." I answered.

Her head snapped up in my direction like I had called her out in public.

"Well you said you didn't want to be a one night stand," I whispered as I leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

Reed came back around from the kitchen, wiping one hand on his jeans; he held his hand out, finally acknowledging her.

"Hey Anna, you based at 29 too?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered. She looked up at me for approval, worried about saying too much. Reed was looking from her to me and then our joined hands. I could tell by his expression he had already guessed that something was off.

Reed offered us each a beer, Anna took her's and I declined. I was driving my bike and nothing was worth wrecking.

"So are you gonna fire up the grill, or are we all gonna starve to death?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, just, uh, give me a second." Before he could walk away, Anna stopped him, asking for the head. He pointed her to the restroom and once the door was closed he started in on me.

"What the hell, Grey? Who the hell is she?" He asked. I knew he was upset, but this level of interrogation was excessive.

"She's a girl I met Friday night, while I was waiting for your drunken ass to leave the e-club." I started to explain.

"I thought when you didn't show up on Friday, you just got tired of waiting. I didn't know you had taken home an enlisted chick. Is that why you're here?"

"Is what why I'm here, man?" I kept my voice low so Anna didn't hear. I kept glancing at the bathroom door, making sure she wasn't going to walk out.

"You know, she's enlisted, you're an officer, and it's called fraternization. This isn't a good idea Grey. You both can get in a lot of trouble for this shit."

"I know, but she isn't just some chick. She's different." I needed him to understand.

"Dude, they're all different. Different hair color, different eye color, different tattoos, but they're all WM's, walking mattresses."

"Watch your mouth Reed. Don't call her that." I could feel my voice get harder, "I just needed a place where we could talk and sort some things out. Okay if we order a pizza or something and hang out on the patio?"

"Yeah man, have at it. The kid is at his moms, and I've got to get to class."

"Thanks Reed. I really appreciate it. I owe you one."

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that Captain." He grabbed his stuff as Anna was walking out of the head.

"Did I miss something?" She asked when she noticed Reed shoving a book into his bag.

"I've got a class devil. Not fooling around in my bed kids, got it?" Reed called everyone kid; it was his way of not having to remember anyone's name.

"Yes Sir," she answered. The military bearing doesn't go away just because you will it too.

As Reed finished his beer, he left us with some advice. "Anna, you gotta learn to loosen up kid. Calling me sir gives you away. Grey, I've always known you had big balls, but those suckers must be made of steal. Lock up if you leave before I get back." And he left.

* * *

**So far the census is no on the flash back. Hope you enjoyed Anna's first bike ride as much as she did. -Cookie **


	8. The Patio

**This story is rated Mature for a reason. If you do not like it, then please don't read it. It is in the spirit of The 50 Shades of Grey story (No copyright is intended) therefore, it does contain BDSM.**

**Thank you Mom!**

**Some of the characters in this story belong to EL James and The Fifty Shades Trilogy. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

My heart was in my throat. I still couldn't get over the fact the Christian had just called me his girlfriend. I was still trying to figure out how that happened when I heard the door close and felt Christian walk away.

"Do you like Pizza, Ana?" Why was he standing on the other side of the living room when he asked, creating as much space as possible between us? All I wanted was for him to touch me.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" I couldn't keep my confusion from coming across in my voice. Nothing was making sense to me currently. After the way he had acted in the parking lot, I thought he wanted to do more than touch me.

"I'm going to order us food. What all do you like?" He was looking down, playing with his cell phone. His body language was aloof, and I felt like he was blowing me off. I couldn't help but to think I done something wrong.

"Whatever. Why are you all of the way over there? What's going on?" I was starting to get worried, had he had changed his mind about bringing me here?

"Ana," as he said my name, he finally made eye contact with me, "It's hard to be in the same room with you and not be touching you. Hell, touching you is not all that what I want to do either. But that's not what tonight is about."

"Oh. Okay. So what now?" I could help but feel like a scolded child. My shoulders sunk and I found myself looking down at my hands as I busied them with the hem of my shirt.

It was only moments until I felt Christians fingers under my chin again, pulling my face up.

"Please, don't do that. We need to talk about the other night. That's what tonight is about, right?" His voice sounded like I had hurt him. But he was right.

I shook my head yes, trying to remember why I had agreed to see him.

"I'm going to grab a smoke. Is it cool if I go on the patio?" I was starting to regain some of my composure. What was it about him that made me feel so small?

"Yeah, it's that door." He said, pointing in the direction I was already headed.

Once I got outside, I stood facing the railing, staring out at the dessert. It was warm outside, but it was a dry heat. I started going over everything that happened on Friday night, from the random meeting at the e-club, to me running out of the room.

I heard the door close behind me, feeling Christian's presence on the patio.

"Why?" It was the most important question; I had to know the answer. Why had he slapped me?

I felt him standing behind me, his face next to my ear. He put his hands on the railing on either side of me, keeping me close to him without actually touching me. When he spoke, his voice was soft but still carried an edge.

"Because I have to be in control." He said it so plainly, like telling me that the sky was blue.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why did you slap me?" Now I could feel the anger coming back. I turned to face him, "Why did you need to hurt me? Why me?"

My voice dropped to a whisper, my eyes moving to his mouth, "Why did I like it?"

When I looked back up into his eyes, he was looking out over my head. I could tell he was battling an internal war all his own.

"Christian, what is going on?" I was pleading with him to give me something, anything that would keep me from thinking that I was crazy.

His hand came up, resting on my neck. "Ana, you are making this more complicated than it is. I like you. I don't know why, but when I saw you at the e-club, I had to talk to you. Remember me telling you that I don't usually smoke?" I nodded, still studying his eyes. I hooked my fingers on the front pockets of his jeans. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't want him to stop talking.

"It's because I don't smoke. I watched you when you went back inside that night. The way you carry yourself, the way you moved through the crowd. It was like there was a buffer of space around you at all times, you were in control. You don't act like other females. You are sure of yourself and your place in all the craziness around you."

"So that answers one question. What about the others?" I felt more confident. I didn't know that he had watched me. I thought about my actions that night, after I had met him. I don't think I did anything foolish or odd. I never thought of myself as being in control, just as being.

"I like to have control, too. Hell, look at me, I am a Marine Corps Captain for God's sake. Everything about me screams control. My mom left when I was 15 and everything changed. My entire world was thrust into chaos. Control is how I found myself again. After she left, I started getting into a lot of fights. I hurt some of the kids pretty bad. My Dad was getting in trouble from his command because of it, but he didn't know how to help. He only just made things worse."

"Christian, I'm sorry. I know that families can be the shits sometimes." The hurt in his eyes told me that he was still not able to deal whatever had happened.

I couldn't stop myself. I reached up, pulling his face to mine. I had intended for it to be a soft kiss, but it wasn't enough. His mouth opened to me and I found myself pushing him back. I needed to feel his skin. I moved my fingers under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his chest under my nails. When his hands dipped below my waist, cupping my ass, I felt his fingers graze my core. I started moaning, I had to have him.

I pulled at his shirt with the silent plea for him to remove it. Once it was off, his mouth found my neck again. Feeling his teeth sink into the tender flesh at the base made me dig my nails into his back. I knew it would leave a mark but, it all felt too good, too right. His hands were under my shirt, his thumbs slowly hardening the flesh under my bra.

"Take it off." I could barely breathe the words. I didn't care that we were on the patio. Unless there was someone in the acres of dessert behind the apartments, we were alone.

Christian stopped, pushing me away from him, staring at me. "Ana, this is not how this evening is supposed to go."

I could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his composure and I wanted to smile. It felt good to have this kind of control over him. I knew with a little push, he would be back to mauling me. I wanted to feel his hands on me again and had every intention of pushing him as far as he would let me tonight, until I heard the doorbell.

"Christian, the doorbell." Shaking his head, he released me. Grabbing his shirt, he turned to go back inside. I could hear the chiming going off again.

I heard him yelling through the door, "Yeah, give me a minute. Fuck."

I sat down in one of the patio chairs, finally pull out a smoke.

Christian stuck his head out the door; he had put his shirt back on. "Inside or out?" he asked.

"Out here is fine. It's a nice enough evening." I didn't want to completely reset the events of tonight. I knew going back inside meant that we would go back to talking. I really didn't want to talk right now, much less eat. I was hungry, yes. But my hunger was for him and not the food he had ordered.

Christian reappeared with a pizza box, plates, and a roll of paper towels.

I managed to eat a few pieces before I'd had enough. Christian asked me all of the standard first date questions.

Why did I join the Marines? I gave him the simple answer. Because I always knew I would go in the military, and I always had to be the best.

Where was I from? A small town in southern Texas, nothing ever happened there.

Did I have siblings? Yes, a little sister who looks like me, but is the complete opposite.

When there was a lull in the conversation, I decided to ask the only question that mattered, again.

"Christian," I was back to looking at me hands, "Why did I like it?"

His eyes darkened, his emotions left his voice, he was only giving me facts now. "Because when you experience pain, your body releases endorphins. It's not so much that you liked the pain, but you like the release of endorphins. When you combine those with what you feel naturally during sex, it takes you to a new level." His answer made sense. If I had been able to look at it rationally, rather than feeling like some sort of degenerate, I may not have ran out that night.

"Okay. How did you know I wouldn't tell you to leave when you first did it?" I needed to know if I gave off some sort of 'hit me' vibe.

"I didn't. I half expected you to. I hoped you could handle it, but I've been wrong before." His face gave no sign of what he was referring to, if it was good, or bad.

"Before?" For some sadistic reason, I needed to know how many other women he put his hands on. Did he do this to all the women he slept with? How far had they let him go?

"Before you. I'll try to explain. After Mom left, everything was upside down. Dad was really withdrawn and Kyle was just as messed up. I had a girlfriend at the time. She was into pain, but not in the same sense. She wasn't into it for the endorphin rush. She just liked extreme amounts of pain. She would cut the skin on her stomach and said that the physical pain outweighed the emotional. I didn't know how fucked up that was at the time. So, when she asked me to start causing her pain while we were together, I was all in. It gave me an outlet, something I could control. My whole world was crumbling around me; it was my shelter in the storm." He was looking off into the distance again, his hands clenched in his lap.

"Christian," I said his name to bring him back to me, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. After junior year in high school, she went out of town for the summer. I never saw her again."

"What all have you done, like, to cause the endorphin rush?" I was curious to see how far he had actually taken things.

"Let's not go there. What other questions do you have?" He was back with me, his eyes locking on mine. Suddenly, I didn't want to talk anymore. I got up from my side of the small table. I moved to put the dirty plates and napkins inside the empty pizza container.

"When will Reed be back?" I wondered how much more time I would have alone with him. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew tonight wouldn't last forever.

"Hell if I know. He's probably at the bar by now. That man can drink his weight in scotch and still pass for stone cold sober." Christian had a small smile playing across his lips. I could tell that he trusted Reed as more than just a fellow Marine. They had been through some serious shit together.

I picked up the box and headed inside. I figured I would just throw it away, wash up, and we would be on our way. But when I got back outside, Christian was leaning back against the railing, his eyes dripping with lust.

"Can I get a smoke?" His voice was cocky and thick. His eyes followed my every move.

"You don't smoke Captain Grey." I drew out his rank when I spoke. He wasn't the only one who could be a smart ass.

"Oh, aren't you quick." His body was still relaxed, he was enjoying this game.

"Quicker than you think. Now, why did you put your shirt back on?" The game was fun, but he said he liked the way that I controlled my world. I wondered how much of him he would let me control.

"So you want it off?" He stood, removing his shirt. For the first time, I saw the blood tags tattooed just beneath his left underarm. It looked like a pair of dog tags that were imbedded under his skin, with tears through the flesh so you could read the name and some of the other information. I couldn't tell whose they were, I only hoped they were not for another woman.

"That's not all I want Captain." I'm sure he could hear the lust in my voice.

"Really Lance Corporal?" What else do you want?" His thumbs were hooked in the front of his jeans; the muscles in his arms were cut and hard when he flexed them.

"A lot. But first, we need to establish that I am in control this time." I didn't exactly mind a repeat of last time, but I wanted to control it this time.

"That depends, ma'am. What are your plans?" He was still playing it cool, but I could tell by his muscles tensing he was getting nervous.

"I haven't decided yet. Is that a problem for you?" To sweeten the deal and distract him, I started lifting the hem of my shirt. It was just above my belly button and his eyes had still not left mine.

"We'll see." That was as much permission as he was going to give me. I knew I was pushing his limits, but this would be fun for him too.

"Remove my shirt, Captain." He moved towards me, reaching for my face. I stepped back.

"No touching. Just my shirt." I put my arms above my head, wiggling my shoulders, encouraging him to play along.

"Really?"

"Keep stalling and you won't be allowed to talk. Not sure how long we have, and I've got plans."

"Yes, Lance Corporal." And my shirt was off. I had put my sexy girl bra on after I got back to my room this afternoon. I was proud of the awe I saw in his eyes.

"Ana, your body, is amazing." I felt myself biting my lower lip. I wanted to be sexy. I wanted him to not be able to keep his hands off me.

"Hey guys, you still here?" It was Reed. I reached for my shirt that Christian was still holding. He moved past me, putting his foot against the door so Reed couldn't open it.

"Is there something that you'd like Lance Corporal?" He was holding my shirt behind his back.

"Give me my fucking shirt, Christian." I tried to sound stern, but I only sounded nervous.

"Kiss me." His smile told me he was playing and I trusted him not to let Reed see me like this.

"I will, if you give me my shirt."

"Hey, Reed, we're out here." Christian was upping the ante.

"Fine." I grabbed him by the back of his neck, forcing his mouth to mine. There was no more fight, no more games, just heat. Our hands were on each other once again. It was only moments before Reed was at the door, trying to open it. Christian pushed my shirt into my hands while he still stood there shirt less. Once I was dressed, he moved to let Reed on to the patio. As Reed came out, Christian was finishing pulling down his shirt. It was a shame to see such a built body covered with clothes.

"I don't even want to know." Reed said. He was a good guy and wasn't about calling us out or trying to embarrass us.

We stayed for a little while longer. I needed another smoke, and it was interesting watching Christian interact with someone he considered a friend. The ride back to base didn't take long enough. The vibration of the bike engine didn't help to calm things down at all. It wasn't until we got to the front gate that I started to panic. How were we going to get back on base without them knowing that he was an officer and I was enlisted? He had the officer decal of the front of the bike. This could be very bad for both of us.

Christian could feel my grip tighten on the front of his shirt. He reached his hand back, rubbing my thigh, reassuring me.

The military police saluted as we slowed to a stop.

"Good evening, Sir. Id's please."

Christian flipped up the visor on his helmet, "Sure thing Sargent. Honey, you got a license?"

It only took me a moment to realize that he used to term 'honey' so the Marine in front of us would think I was a civilian. I quickly pulled out my wallet, skipping past my military id and handing the MP my state license. I finally understood why Christian asked me if I had a driver's license.

He handed us our id's back, offering another salute to the man I had my legs wrapped around.

"Have a good evening Sir, Ma'am." Christian flipped his visor back down and patted my leg as he kicked the bike back into first.

As we took off again, I ran my hand up the inside of his thigh. I wasn't ready for the night to be over. Christian must have felt the same way, because when we got to the turn off for base housing, he pulled off to the side.

"I should take you back to the barracks." I knew I was starting to get to him.

"You should let me finish what we started earlier." I wanted more, and I wasn't going to stop pushing until he made me.

"Ana, no." His hand was back on my thigh, rubbing from my knee to my hip.

"Christian." I returned. I knew that he wanted the same thing I did, if I could only convince him to give in.

"Ana, I need you think about what we talked about. Are you ready for this? Think about how far you want to go. I want you more than you know. But I want to make sure you want what I do."

"Ok. Will you drop me off at the barracks?"

"Of course. Will you get in touch when you've made your decision?" I reached up and stopped his hand from moving on my leg.

"Yes. But, you already have to know that I'm not done yet." I knew I would need to see him before the weekend.

He let me off the bike at the base of the hill leading up to the barracks. As I took off my helmet, he removed his.

"Christian, what if?"

He cut me off. "It will only be for a second. Come here." He put his hand on the back of my neck, pushing his lips against mine. I could feel him growing inside his jeans again from where my hands rested on his thighs. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make my heart race. I was moist from the promise of things to come. Watching him leave, I lit a cigarette and started to walk up the hill to my barracks.

By the time I made it to my room, I needed some sort of release. I decided to use the bullet I had hidden in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Thinking about his mouth on my body, what he could make me feel without undressing me; it didn't take long to find my climax.

Even after my self-gratification, I couldn't get the evening's events out of my head and fall asleep. I tossed and turned until my alarm went off. I thought several times about calling Christian, but I didn't want to wake him up if he was able achieve sleep when I couldn't.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. -Cookie **


	9. Final Formation

Thank you to everyone for being so patience. I know this has been a long time coming. As usual, I do not own any of the FSOG characters.

Special thank you to my mom. I couldn't do this without you!

* * *

I spent what time I could after class on Tuesday to borrow Young's computer. I didn't see the need for one of my own, and even if she searched her browsing history, I knew how to hide my tracks. I started simple and searched 'slapping during sex.' What I found after that shocked me. Some of the things I saw I liked, while others scared the hell out of me.

It only took until dinner on Wednesday for me to text him. Two days didn't seem like a long time, until you couldn't get someone off your mind.

All I wrote was, _Hey_

Again I waited for a response, but none came. On the way back to the barracks, Young and I stopped to pick up our mail. We usually only went every few days. No one sent snail mail anymore, but if we didn't check it every so often, our mail boxes would be full of junk and our Platoon Sargent would get a letter from the post master. Nobody wanted their ass drug up in front of the Platoon Sargent even for something as stupid as too much mail in the box.

I flipped through my mail as we walked back to our building. I saw a letter from Cameron. I went through Marine Combat Training, MCT, after boot camp with him. He was like a brother to me. Not a Marine brother, but the kind I would have had back home. At least what I think a brother would be like, if I had one. He would tease me and stick up for me in the same breath. Currently deployed to Iraq, we send letters back and forth every week or so. Mostly just stuff about people we both knew, random shit Marines did out of boredom, and he was always thoughtful about asking how my family was.

After I made it back to my room, I changed and headed over to Young's room. There was nothing going on Wednesday evenings and Young said she had some juicy gossip. I could use a little girl time after all the obsessing I'd been doing over Christian lately.

Her roommate, Sanchez, told me she had gone to the e-club again. I wasn't surprised. Young enjoyed being the center of attention, and she always got her fill of attention there. I stopped by the smoke pit before heading back up to my room and fire up Young's laptop. I seldom ever used it before Monday. I didn't have many close friends back home so I usually just looked at funny pictures to pass time. There was still some research that I wanted to do about Christian's "lifestyle".

When I sat down I noticed someone leaning against the wall. Their ball cap was pulled low, and they had dark glasses covering their eyes. A few other guys were out there smoking, but their conversation about some video game, Modern Warfare whatever, didn't interest me.

When the guys left, I noticed the one who had been leaning against the wall staring at me. It's like I could feel his eyes on me. My mom taught me to never be a victim, move the fight to someplace public. It wasn't safe for me to be out here, alone, with someone who did not approach until everyone else had gone and not let people see his face.

As he started to move towards me, I stood, ready for fight or flight. I kept looking around to see who all I could call out to for help. But as I took my first step to leave, he spoke.

"Anna, don't run." I knew that voice in my sleep, it was Christian.

"What the fuck, Christian? You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?" I was trying hard to slow my heart rate. Now that I could take a closer look, I kicked myself for not knowing it was him before. The hands I had pictured last night were the same ones hooked in his pockets now.

"You texted me." His voice was still hushed.

"What if someone sees you?" I still couldn't get over the fact that he was here. I wanted to reach out to him, but he had moved so the table was between us.

"Hence the hat and glasses. What did you need?" He was getting impatient, and I could understand why. He was taking a big risk by coming to see me like this.

"I just, I don't know. I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why not? Is something wrong?" The worry in his voice seemed out of place.

"No, not exactly. I don't know." I was a child, all over again, standing in my kitchen being questioned about something bad I had done. I didn't want to admit it, but I had to say something.

"Anna, I need to go. Are you okay?" There was urgency to his question. I knew nothing was wrong, but I didn't want him to leave just yet. I was becoming needy with no explanation.

"Yes, I… I just… When can I see you again?" It was the only way I could think to give him peace of mind and myself some sort of composure.

"Friday, after final formation? I'll pick you up at the e-club." He reached across the table, pulling my thumb between his fingers. He raked his nail across the pad leaving a crescent indention.

He stood, and without saying bye, he left, walking towards the chow hall. He didn't remove his glasses the whole time we talked. I wondered how long he had been waiting. Looking down at the faded mark on my thumb, I realized that was his way of giving me something without really giving me anything.

The week dragged by. Young could tell something was up, but it wasn't like I could talk about it. Not to her, not to anyone. After our meeting on Wednesday, I knew better than to text Christian again. He was so on edge when he was at the smoke pit, maybe it was the fact that he had just scared the shit out of my, but he was so tense it was a little unnerving.

Final formation on Friday was over at 12:00. We usually didn't get out until 16:00. Everyone was excited to start our weekend early. Young was already back at the barracks getting ready to go out when I got to my room. I wasn't sure if Christian knew we had been released early, so I headed to the chow hall for lunch first.

Young stopped me in the stairway outside of our rooms. "You coming tonight, since you bailed on Monday?"

"Probably not, but I can hang out for a little while. I'll come by your room once I get changed." I couldn't explain why, but there was no hiding the fact that something had changed between us. The silence between us was deafening, she'd want to know what was up with me and I couldn't tell her anything. Not even that I had meet someone new. Maybe I could just tell her that, but then there would be question after question about who, where, blah blah blah. No, she needs to know nothing.

"Cool." And she was gone.

I heard my phone go off while I was in the shower. I figured it was Young so I just ignored it. Just because she thinks that the world can revolve around her, doesn't mean I need to prove her right. I took my time putting on lotion, thinking about how Christian's hands would feel on my skin. The dry air out here really did a number on your skin if you didn't stay hydrated and lotioned up.

When my phone went off again, I was finally annoyed enough to pick it up. I stomped over to my nightstand and picked it up. Fuck, it was Christian. Why did I not think he would call me? I hurried to click accept.

"Hey, sorry, I thought you were someone else." I tried to sound remorseful, but he cut me off.

"Where are you?" He wasn't happy to he had to call my cell. I knew he didn't like communicating like this, but what other option was there?

"Just getting out of the shower. Why? What's up?" The sinking feeling in my stomach told me something was wrong. After all of this build up, it would suck if he cancelled.

"Final formation was an hour ago and I'm at the e-club, waiting."

"Fuck. I'll be there in five." I had to hurry. No sooner than I had set my phone down and turned to get dressed, it was going off again.

"I'm on my way," I said as I answered the phone. Only this time it wasn't Christian.

"Slow down there speedy, I was just calling to tell you that I'm headed down to smoke if you want to burn one with me." It was Young. Dammit. Now she is going to see me leave.

"Sorry, I can't tonight. I have to go to the BX to get some tampons and do laundry." She knew I was lying because our cycles had been synced since boot camp.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, Steele, let me know when you decide to tell what the hell is actually going on." She wasn't dumb, but if I didn't want to talk, she didn't want to pry.

"Eventually." And I hung up. I had managed to get dressed. It wasn't great, but at least I had clothes on. I ran a brush through my hair, and bolted out the door.

It took everything I had not to run the half mile to the e-club. After waiting all week to see him again, I was angry at myself for wasting even that one hour. When I walked up, he was sitting on his bike with the spare helmet on the seat behind him. He didn't acknowledge me as I got closer. He only held out his hand so I could use it as support to get on the back. Once my helmet was on, and I wrapped my arms around him, he put the Harley gear and took off.

I held him close, but he wasn't speeding. I just wanted to feel his body melt into mine. I was only half paying attention to where we were when we crossed into base housing. Base housing is where marries couples, families, and officers live. I had never been in base housing before and quickly got lost and stopped trying to keep up. I rested my head on his back, closed my eyes, and felt his body relax.

When he pulled up in the drive way, I looked up. The house looked just like every other house on the street. Some of the houses had flowers outside, most had an American flag. The yards were all sand. Other houses had kid's toys out front and the sand was not raked. His, however, was in perfectly manicured lines, like some kind of Zen garden.

There were only two places with grass in 29, the library and the general's lawn. Everything else was sand and more sand.

I could tell that he was still upset when he got off the bike. His body was tense again, and his voice was on edge when he spoke.

"Leave your helmet on until we get inside." He pulled out the garage door opener from under the seat and moved the bike indoors.

His garage was the cleanest I'd ever seen. If it wasn't for the shelves of tools, I'd think it was just used to store vehicles. He parked his bike next to his car, a new Infiniti M45. From the outside, I could tell that it was well maintained. There didn't seem to be a speck of dust on it and no stray papers or bottles inside. He was a clean freak all right.

I couldn't stop myself from wondering how much money Christian really had. I didn't know a lot about cars, but I knew that an Infiniti was not a Honda. Between that and his Harley, it was more than I made in a year.

Once the garage door closed, I removed my helmet. Before I could set it down on the bike and turn back to him, he had his arms around me. His face was in my hair, still damp from the shower.

"Where were you?" The anger was still in his voice, but he didn't let me go. It was comforting to know that even when he was mad, he still wanted to be near me.

"I… I wasn't sure if you knew we were released early, so I ate lunch and took my time getting ready." My voice was a whisper. I felt so small at that moment.

"Anna, who do you think released the company early?" The anger had vanished, replaced by a playful tone.

"I… I didn't think…" He turned me to face him, pulling on my chin, so I was forced to look into his eyes. His hands were gentle; he seemed to know that I wasn't sure how to act around him.

"I couldn't wait any longer, so I had the whole company dismissed early." He said without any hint of joking or sarcasm.

Did he really miss me that much?

Seeing the question on my face, he bent down to kiss me. Only minutes before, his whole body was tense with anger, now he was pushing my lips apart and pulling my hips into his. The fire from Monday night returned with a vengeance. I needed to feel his hands on me again. The kissing was not enough; I wanted his skin against mine.

Our kissing quickly escalated. My shirt was the first thing to go, then his. He pickup me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I released his mouth and went to his chin and neck. His scent was intoxicating; it was like I couldn't get enough him. I needed to taste him, smell him, and feel his skin next, on, under mine.

He backed me up to the trunk of his car, setting me down. Resting his hands on my hips, he took a step away from me. "Anna, you can't text me."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Christian." I said, shaking my head. I removed my hands from his arms, but that only made my need to touch him greater.

"I had an idea. Since, you like to text, and I don't want to sit around waiting for you for an hour, would you mind having a second cell phone? I would just add it to my plan, so it would be free to text and call me as much as you want." He moved closer again and was standing directly between my legs again. The scent of him was making it hard to concentrate on what he was saying to me.

I just nodded and pulled his face to mine. I needed to feel his skin on me.

It was a short moment from there to his bed. One second he was kissing me, and the next he was on top of me in a bed. His muscles were tense with anxiety, or was it stress, all along his back. But, his hands were delicate and smooth along my skin. His mouth moved over mine, down to my neck, following everywhere his hands went.

I knew I needed to talk to him about some of the things I had seen online, but I didn't want this to end. When his hands came to the waist of my jeans, I knew I had to.

"Christian, stop."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me nearly as long. Thank you for reading! -Cookie


End file.
